hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hoffman (S4-S2)
Mark Hoffman has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} Mark Hoffman is one of the main characters from the Saw film series and a lead villain, and is under the control of HRPG writer Jigsaw. * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Character History "From now on, I control all aspects of the game." - Mark Hoffman See Mark Hoffman's Season One history Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Return From The Dead In October of 2026, Hoffman was re-animated by criminal scientist Gary Vogel at Vogel's Los Angeles laboratory. Hoffman had been re-animated along with the Ghostface Killers and he immediately set to find his enemies, not taking long to find out what had become of Amanda Young and co. since they last met; Amanda was living with her family in Crystal Lake, deep in the woods. Hoffman set out to get her after hearing reports on the news of a siege between a Black Ops team and an extremist ministry where the old Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds once stood. Old Habits Never Die Heading over to Crystal Lake with the Ghostfaces as well as Harold Lauder, who was along for the ride, they had narrowly avoided capturing Amanda. Hoffman would get his next shot when he headed back for Los Angeles and devised means of luring Amanda and the others with her. He staged various death traps throughout the city, including an extremely elaborate one set on a Los Angeles freeway involving teens who'd recently been in trouble for a prank that had turned deadly when they staged it in the streets. With the trap getting the results Hoffman wanted with much death resulting from it, he had also gotten the attention of his rivals, coming for him in Los Angeles. He'd already prepared for the occasion, having spent a painstaking amount of time rigging an abandoned and decrepit apartment complex in the Los Angeles slums with numerous death traps for a death maze he'd staged for his enemies to traverse through and ultimately die trying to find a means of escape. Tracking down some of the others would take some effort, with help from Harold as well as Jill Roberts, one of the new Ghostface Killers. They had an unexpected assistant as well when they received help from the Assyrian wind demon, Pazuzu. Hoffman and the others tracked some of their fleeing victims to a farmhouse on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Pazuzu used his powers over the elements of the wind to help, though none of it was of much use when Jill and Harold had been killed and their targets escaped, heading for a hospital to be treated. He would ultimately track down and them all including Daniel Matthews, Angel Claremont and Sidney Prescott, locating them at a hospital. He also managed to kidnap Amanda when he tracked her. Hoffman's efforts didn't go unnoticed when he'd also attracted the attention of Jason and Josh Voorhees, the latter being the son of Jason and Amanda. Hoffman was chased by the two as well as Christi Graham through some L.A. streets and it even led to a crowded museum with much mayhem resulting. Hoffman managed to evade his pursuers and made it to the trap-rigged apartment complex to oversee his death maze in action when his victims awoke. Dead Again Hoffman was elsewhere inside the complex overseeing everything through monitors. It didn't take too long for things not to go as he'd planned when his subjects were not only working together to escape, but Jason had also located the complex and tore his way inside. Finding Hoffman, Jason wasted no time in literally ripping and tearing him to pieces using a RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper he'd gotten along the way. Hoffman had been torn to bits and once again dead for the time being, but of course he wouldn't remain this way forever. Regular Appearance Hoffman stands five feet nine inches tall and weighs one-hundred eighty pounds. He has a strong stocky build. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wears dress clothes, but he also seems to have an affinity for wearing black raincoats and hoodys. Like John and Amanda, he also occasionally wears a gruesome pig mask when abducting and procuring test subjects for games. After surviving his ordeal in the updated Jaw Splitter from his test, Hoffman has a grotesque scar on his right cheek, which had been crudely sewn and stitched together. He also has some scarring on his left hand from when he smashed it with the Jaw Splitter 2.0 to escape from one of his shackles to survive the trap, as well as a small scar on the left side of his neck from where Jill Tuck stabbed him with a nail file shortly before he killed her, and has extensive scarring on his right foot after destroying it to escape from the industrial sewer bathroom after being trapped inside it. Trademark Gear As a cop, Hoffman carried his usual detective gear with him, including his 9mm Glock 17 pistol as duty sidearm and his badge. Since being discovered as a Jigsaw Killer accomplice, he kept his pistol, as well as using bladed weaponry, preferring to use to knives. He also has the capability to construct some traps similar to John Kramer's traps, as well as using them in defensive methods. He even occasionally employs more exotic weaponry he uses as attack traps, such as bombs and automatic weapons. Category:The Jigsaw Killer's apprentices Category:Corrupt Police Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Necrozine Subjects